muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
SS Classical Hey Scott - I couldn't remember if you ever found these, but on ebay today I noticed Big Bird Meets the Orchestra and Grover's Overtures. The start prices are downright reasonable. -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Ooh, thanks! Those might help solve some mysteries :·) —Scott (talk) 05:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) What happened to this feature? Yesterday I was able to upload 10 images at a time, but now it's only 5 (and I can't even change .jpeg to .jpg in the destination filename box!). Did I mess up the servers by making too many episode guides? --MuppetVJ 03:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :No, it was nothing you did. I was informed by the tech team that MultipleUpload doesn't work in the new version of MediaWiki which we were just upgraded to. They'll be working on it eventually, but it won't be until after they've rolled out the new skin which is supposed to be soon. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The Precioussss Hey, The Lord of the Rings looks great! I'd linked most of them last night, and pruned and added a couple connections (including two redlinks I need to create). I took the liberty of removing the dub actors, though. In general, I haven't been including dub actors in connection lists (though I love noting connections on the actors' pages) because it feels like cheating (though I haven't hesitated to include them as connections when they appear on-camera, since it's pretty cool that the German voice of Bert was killed in a Hitchcock set piece in Torn Curtain). Their only connection is that they dubbed characters in a Muppet/Henson production, which is already one remove in a way, so including them for dubbing other actors in a different connection is another remove and feels like a reach (plus, once Nick tried to do that on Projects with Muppet Cast Connections, and had a Sopranos list full of dub actors and maybe two cast members). If you do want to include them (there's a slew more, they're just not all marked on the pages), I'd think a separate list below the main one would be best, to maintain a distinction. What do you think? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I s'pose if we haven't been including them elsewhere, we may as well stay consistant. What about Toby Froud; does he count as a connection? I can't see what he apprenticed as. —Scott (talk) 22:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::If we can verify that he worked directly on the films, even if we don't know precisely what he did, sure. The article is a little vague on that, and I haven't found anything more concrete yet (so far, the best I've found is that he apprenticed in some vague way and was "on the set" of the films, which for all we know could just mean he observed, took notes, and brought coffee for Peter Jackson, or something). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) E-mail Try emailing me again. I check it every day (even the junk), but I haven't received anything from you lately ... --MuppetVJ 21:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Category:LGBT Hey, a new user just created this category. I took the items out for now, perhaps a little hastily, but I thought this needed discussion first, given both issues with Category:Themes and possible implications of this particular type of classification. The removed items were Tinseltown, Logo Network, Samson Knight, Bobby Vegan, Cross-dressing characters and Bert and Ernie's Relationship. I've been discussing it with the user, and I'm encouraging him to post his rationale on the talk page. I figured you might want to take a gander when you have time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Karen Carpenter Hi, Scott! Do you know what the picture on her page is from? -- Ken (talk) 20:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Clearing Some Confusion Up Hi, Scott. Can I clear something up with you? When I tried to add Frank Oz as a performer for a couple of Global Grover skits, the next day I noticed they contributions were gone since it didn't satisfy you. I thought it was because of some technical error and that's why I tried adding them again. But clearly that wasn't the case, as Wendy pointed out to me. Sorry about that. OK? Samsticka Bob McGrath I found an interview that Bob did with the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences back in 2004. I was trying to cite everything, but I've never done CSE style citations before. Besides, I learned the hard way not to wait until I'm done to save my work; I should be done by now! Oh, well! Back to the keyboard! Tyrekecorrea 15:40, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Scott! Bob's page is all set! I just need a little help cleaning up the References... You'll see what I mean... :( Tyrekecorrea 01:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Apple Touch/iPhone Icon Update Wendy directed me to you for a purely technical matter -- hopefully you can help. Apple released a software update yesterday to the iPhone and iPod Touch that allows users to customize their home screens with web bookmarks (called WebClips.) The default behavior is to take a snapshot of the page and use that as the icon, but web developers can specify their own icons via an image file placed on the webserver root, much like favicon.ico. I've uploaded a version of the Muppet Wiki logo to the wiki. Do you have admin superpowers to deploy this on the servers? — Brett (talk) 19:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Labyrinth novels Hey, Scott, can you take a look at Labyrinth (novel)? Somebody had the UK cover as the main cover (the one that says "colour photos"), so I flipped it with the US cover (the blue one), but now the US cover is not big enough. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You know the fame of King Kong Take a look at Energizer Batteries and enjoy. The spot is on YouTube, uploaded by multiple users, including this one, but I wasn't sure it was worth monitoring. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic! Are we ready for a Creature Shop Commercials category yet? —Scott (talk) 03:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::So far, there's this, Nissin Cup Noodles, and The Honey Monster (we don't have a page for the product yet). There's more in No Strings Attached, of course, but right now, I don't think a separate category is needed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) More Wiki Oddness Hi Scott -- any idea why sometimes when I save a new page, instead of going to the page I get the "Oops, this page doesn't exist" screen? The page is actually saving properly, but it's really unnerving. It only happens intermittently so it's probably not a huge deal, but I thought I'd mention it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure. I've seen that too, but haven't seen it on Muppet Wiki for a while. Are you seeing that here? John usually saves the a dozen or so of the wikis with the top pageviews for rolling out new features and whatnot. I don't know if that's related to what's happening now though. Someone on the mailing list might know without us having to bug John about it. —Scott (talk) 01:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, it happened earlier when I made the page for Draw Me a Circle. I think it's happened once or twice before here recently, but couldn't say which pages at this point. Probably on user or user talk pages since those are the bulk of the "new" pages I create. -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hu Hu Zhu Just so you know, I'm not seeing any image there either, just a broken X. I checked to see if this was another browser issue, but the same problem exists with Mozilla. I took a screengrab, if necessary, but it sounds like it could be a larger Wikia issue (I saw a passing reference om the mailing list to some broken image issues), and your cache isn't revealing it yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Nope, my cache is empty. I see it in Opera, but not IE, so it must be a browser issue. I'll take a look at the mailing list. —Scott (talk) 22:41, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's still not working. If you can see the image, can you re-upload? It's the easy fix, but it's worked in the past. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Never mind, I see you did, and it hasn't. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks like it's working now in all 3 browsers. —Scott (talk) 23:04, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's still utterly broken for me, in both IE and Mozilla (I don't feel like installing Opera to check), but in this case, it could be my cache. I'll check on it later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Television's Greatest Performances Do you happen to know the year that this special aired? I noticed that there weren't any dates or images there. I trust that it exists since you added the page, but it would be great to know what year it was broadcast, or how you found out about it. --Minor muppetz 04:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I have a copy of it somewhere which is where the original description comes from. It was from the year of Jim's death. —Scott (talk) 05:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Scott, it wasn't. They included the footage, but this was from 1995. I'm adding the date. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Really? It's been a while since I've seen it. My copy must omit the date. —Scott (talk) 06:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Not only did I see it when it aired, there's plenty of newspaper and magazine listings floating around, like this one, to confirm it. I also unlinked Jimmy Smits, since this is his only known connection and the Muppet retrospective was just one part of the special (it ties in to my comments on the Hollywood Walk of Fame page, but I plan to bring this up next week or so as a larger discussion). Smits was the host because he was then a star of NYPD Blue; in 1990, he would have been on NBC's LA Law. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Pictures to add Do you by any chance have some photos of Bob Payne or Michael Sundin that you could add to their pages? Garrettk41 02:11, 11 January 2008 (UTC)# :Oh, and something else, Scott. Do you have a better picture of the pumpkin colored genie? Maybe you could put up one of him in the Monster's Three Wishes. The one with him in the lamp just isn't clear enough.Garrettk41 20:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Signatures Hey, Scott, how do you and some other users get that (talk) thing at the end of the signature on a talk page? I am thinking of doing that on my username signature. Do you have to be a user for a long time? Cause I don't know how to do it. Customizing discussion page signatures is something I'm really looking forward to. Maybe you can modify it with Wiki markup in Preferences? -- Matt H. 21:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. There are instructions on our FAQ for modifying your signature. —Scott (talk) 21:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott. It's working out well! -- Matt H. (talk) 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hey, Scott, did you make the Wikia box with Kermit and Fozzie and the Happy New Year sign? Where did that picture come from? I really like it! -- Ken (talk) 06:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :It's from Image:Muppetmagazine25.JPG. Glad you like it! —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ''C'' Hey Scott -- is there any way to get a script or italic "C" into the title of a page? -- Wendy (talk) 22:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Can you show me the context? —Scott (talk) 22:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::This comes in handy from time to time. Although, even if we find one, there's no guarantee that the character will be supported by the software and/or by all browsers. —Scott (talk) 22:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::So the problem is that there are three enciclopedia abrete sesamo volumes for C. "C", "c", and "C". All the other letters have at most two, so we've done upper and lower case of the format Enciclopedia Abrete Sesamo: El Libro de la A. We need some reasonable solution for the C's that makes sense. El Libro de la "C" is the best I've come up with in straight text and I don't like it. I'll check out those characters after I put my kid to bed. -- Wendy (talk) 00:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Is there enough to be said about them individually that they need their own pages? All those pages look like stubs right now. If they're going to stay that way, the simple solution would be to merge them into pages for each letter of the alphabet or some other logical rationale. If we do have intentions of expanding them, I dunno, C: Volume 2 maybe? —Scott (talk) 01:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) The World of Puppetry Hey, do you actually have any of the episodes, or just the title? Since the page is pretty sparse, plus we could use pictures of the guest puppeteers, especially Bruce Schwartz and Richard Bradshaw (and Albrecht Roser was a recurring guest puppeteer on Between the Lions, so that would be a nice connection). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I was supposed to have the episodes, but the person who copied them has a faulty DVD burner so my copies don't play on any of 5 pieces of hardware I've tried them on. I know they're out there though and I'm in the process of tracking them down. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha. In that case, happy hunting! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Have you checked your email lately? --MuppetVJ 18:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I have. Are you getting my mail? —Scott (talk) 19:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If you emailed me after the 6th ... then no. --MuppetVJ 19:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Picture Hey Scott, I uploaded Image:Groverguy.jpg for my userpage. If you can find another use for it feel free :) -- Phillip (talk) 19:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Another Auld Lang Syne, eh? Should old acquaintance be forgot? Hi, Scott. I hope you had a happy new year in 2008, even though it's kinda past 1 January (I'm in Nova Scotia right now, so it's already 2nd January). But because I forgot to wish one of the admins here a New Year greeting, I'm doing it here. I believe I chose your talk page because I felt that I didn't want to leave too many messages on Danny's talk page. As well, I just wanted to (and kind of forgot to) wish you a Happy New Year! -- Matt H. 05:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hey Scott, there is some spam from the guy who replaces everything with David Rudman on Christmas Specials. And, I replied to the George Bush page. :) -- Phillip (talk) 05:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up! —Scott (talk) 05:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive